


What happens in Comic-Con

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: DC Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Muscules, Body Hair, Bottom Chris, Bottom! Chris, Comic-Con, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With a little of Plot, Private audiance, Sex, Sex Games, Sex competition, Threesome - M/M/M, Viagra, horny Actors, repost, sexy sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: IMPORTANT: This is a work done by Seth Wilson, he lend me permision to put it in here so more people would know his work.Plot: Intimate audiences have a show by their favorite actors, whitout clothes.





	1. Comic-Cock (original title)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comic-Cock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301755) by Seth Wilson. 
  * Inspired by [Superhero FuckFest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301761) by Seth Wilson. 



> Contact Seth Wilson via mail: www.SethWilson.dw.3@gmail.com, leave him your comments

Chris Evans is always happy to go to Comic-Con and meet his fans, getting to bask in their excitement is just one of the perks of starring in a superhero movie.

 

Of course there are many  other perks to being superhero movie stud. Chris had just finished a Q&A session and was ready for the next event this evening. He was led by an assistant into a large private room that sloped down towards a stage at one end. There were several rows of seats like in a movie theater for an audience to watch whatever happens on stage. When they got inside Chris could see that the seats were empty and a king-sized bed was already set up on the stage.

 

“You gonna’ be in the audience?” Chris asked the assistant.

 

“Yes sir, Mr. Evans.” The assistant replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“Enjoy the show, buddy.” Chris said, flashing the guy a smile.

 

Evans headed down to a door leading to the backstage room where he’s supposed to wait until things are ready. Inside Chris found his fellow superhero stud Henry Cavill was already there.

 

“You ready for this, mate?” Henry said, smirking at Evans.

 

“You better believe it.” The Captain America hunk replied, moving over to him and pulling him into an eager kiss. Their trimmed beards rubbed together as they began making-out.

 

“Whoa guys, as much as I’d like a private show you’re gonna’ have to save it for later.” A voice said behind them

.

They stopped kissing and Evans looked over to see comedian Chris Hardwick watching them.

 

“Sorry man. Guess you’re excited to host this thing, huh?” Evans asked.

 

“Fuck yeah, this is gonna’ be awesome!” Hardwick responded enthusiastically while rubbing his hands together.

 

“It’ll be quite the spectacle.” Cavill said, putting an arm around Evans.

  
20 minutes later the theater was full of people, most of them were fans who had connections with the right people to be able to pay to see an event like this but there were a few lucky staff members present as well. The comedian Chris Hardwick was on stage addressing the crowd.

 

“Are ya’ll ready for what fans really want to see?” He asked aloud

.

The audience roared with cheers in response.

 

“Alright, here’s the guys you paid to see; Captain America and the Man of Steel!” Hardwick announced.

 

Evans and Cavill both emerged from from backstage, each of them were at one end of the stage and they were both completely nude.

 

The audience exploded with approval; cheering and hollering at the nude studs.

 

Chris and Henry walked towards each other with their sculpted, hairy, muscle-bound bodies and thick cocks on full display. They came together at the centre of the stage in front of the large bed set up for them. The two men grabbed each other and kissed, making the crowd go wild.

 

Chris Hardwick sat in a seat near the bed and whipped his own dick out of his pants. “Alright guys, let’s see some action!” Hardwick exclaimed as he started stroking his cock.

 

Evans and Cavill got on the bed, kneeling in front of each other as they began groping their bodies, rubbing their cocks together and making-out. Soon both of their shafts were at full erection. The two studs were going at it hard; Chris started sucking on Henry’s hirsute pecs while they groped each other’s beefy asses to the audience’s delight.

  
Chris Hardwick watched the two immaculate superhero hunks and felt his own cock stiffen quickly. “Ohh man, Captain America and Superman going to town on each other. I don’t know which is harder; my nerd-boner or my boner-boner.” He quipped to the audience.

 

Some in the crowd chuckled at his lame joke but most people were entirely focused on the insanely-hot erotic display in front of them.

 

Henry Cavill was now the one sucking on Evans’ hairy slabs of pectoral muscle.

 

Chris could feel Henry’s teeth nibbling on his sensitive nipples. “That’s it, work my nubs.” He breathed into Cavill’s ear. Chris looked over in the audience’s direction but with the spotlights illuminating the stage he couldn’t get a good look at the crowd. He could definitely hear them though; voicing their approval of Chris and Henry’s bodies and breathing heavily as they masturbated at the sight. Evans whispered to his companion; “Let’s 69.” Chris laid on the bed while Henry got on top of him and they both started sucking cock.

 

The two men heard some more cheering and whistling from their audience at the sight of these studs giving each other blowjobs. As they were 69ing they kept rolling over so that the other man was on top, thus flashing their asses at the audience repeatedly.

 

Chris Hardwick jacked his cock vigorously, enjoying the wild sexual display. “How about we take things to the next level?” He said aloud.

 

The crowd cheered, wanting to see the hunky stars go even further.

 

Chris and Henry went back to kneeling in front of each other and shared a deep kiss; savouring the taste of their own manhood on the other’s tongue.

“We asked everyone in the audience what you most wanted to see tonight and it’s time for the guys to hear what your number one answer was.” Hardwick announced.

The crowd cheered, and the anticipation in the room was palpable.

  
Chris and Henry grinned at each other, they were just as eager to hear what the audience had decided for them.

“Well it turns out almost everyone in this room wants to see the same thing; ya’ll want to see Captain America get fucked!” Hardwick exclaimed.

The audience erupted with raucous cheers.

 

Evans smiled and was blushing beneath his beard. “Ya’ll want to see this ass get pounded?” He asked as he turned and presented his hairy, muscular buttocks to the crowd.

 

“The Captain’s going to learn why they call me ‘The Man of Steel’.” Cavill declared, giving the American actor’s ass a hard spank.

 

The crowd cheered and hollered even louder.

 

Chris got on all fours with his side facing the audience so they could still see most of his body.

 

Henry knelt behind him and lined his throbbing erection up with Evans’ asshole.

 

The audience whistled and cheered as Cavill’s cock slid inside Chris’ ass.

 

Henry gripped his fellow actor by the waist and began thrusting his hips; driving his cock back and forth in Chris’ tight ass and banging their balls together.

 

Evans pushed his hips back to meet Henry’s thrusts, feeling his cock penetrate him deeper and hit the sweet spot. “Ohhh fuck yeah!” He shouted and flashed a grin towards the audience.

 

The crowd was in Heaven watching these two superhero muscle-studs fucking for their enjoyment.

  
While he kept plowing Evans’ ass Henry moved his hands up his body and gave his meaty pecs a good squeeze and rubbed his nipples a bit.

Many in the audience watched, practically drooling as Cavill played with his pecs.

 

Henry then grabbed Chris, flipped him over onto his back and grabbed his legs before renewing his assault on the other man’s anus.

Chris smiled at Henry and then reached up to give the Superman stud’s hairy muscle-tits a groping of his own.

 

Chris Hardwick was watching everything with wide-eyed awe, jacking his cock furiously as he watched the hottest men he’d ever seen go at it.

 

Cavill kept ramming into Evans harder and faster and was breathing heavily. It was obvious he was going to cum soon and when he did he let out a deep, manly growl.

 

Evans watched in delight as Henry’s body tightened up as he fired his hot load and could still hear him growling over the roar of the crowd.

 

Cavill kept thrusting as his orgasm washed over him and didn’t stop until he had emptied his balls into his companion’s ass.

 

“Well how was that?” Hardwick said aloud. He had beat-off and shot his entire load into his hand and was licking it up.

 

The audience cheered and applauded in response to his question and Chris and Henry both gave the crowd two thumbs-up.

 

“Well we’ve got a special surprise for ya’ll that even our stars don’t know about.” Hardwick continued, with a wide grin on his face.

  
Evans had gotten back up on his knees next to Cavill and was planning on returning the favour to his fellow actor but was intrigued by Hardwick’s announcement.

“We knew you wanted to see Captain America getting fucked, so we thought; why have just one other superhero fuck him?” Hardwick declared.

 

On cue two more superhero stars entered the stage and everyone looked to see Ryan Reynolds and Hugh Jackman walk in nude, just like Chris and Henry did.

 

The audience exploded with more cheers and applause and Ryan and Hugh basked in their adulation as they stood in front of the bed together.

 

Chris Evans was blushing again under his beard. He looked at the two studs whose cocks were already throbbing; Hugh Jackman’s thick, 11 inch long manhood was particularly intimidating.

 

“Ohh man, first Superman now Deadpool and Wolverine too? I think Captain America’s gonna’ be able to sit on his flagpole after this.” Hardwick taunted with a cheeky smirk.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Evans said with an embarrassed smile.

 

Henry got off the bed and made room for Ryan and Hugh to get on and kneel beside Chris.

 

“I’m up next, buddy. Can’t wait to have fun with that powerful ass of yours.” Reynolds said, spanking Chris before sharing a wet kiss with him.

 

Evans got down on all fours again except this time he was facing the audience so they could see his face clearly while Ryan shoved his Canadian cock into him.

 

Reynolds began fucking Chris in earnest when he suddenly felt Henry slide his rejuvenated erection up his asshole.

 

“That’s it mates, run a train on him!” Hugh guffawed as he gave Cavill’s ass a firm smack.

  
Ryan thrust his hips back and forth in rhythm with Chris and Henry’s bodies; when Chris pushed back, Ryan’s prick plunged into his prostate and when Ryan pulled back, Henry’s cock went deep and nailed his sweet spot too. A look of sheer bliss came over Reynolds’ face as his body acted like a piston between these two hunks.

While kneeling beside the other men Hugh grabbed Henry’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their handsome, bearded faces locked together in a wet, noisy make-out session.

 

The audience thought they were in Heaven before but this new display of scorching hot stud-on-stud action was on a whole other level.

Reynolds pinched and twisted his nipples while he was enjoying being sandwiched between the other men and with the added stimulation of getting fucked while fucking he was getting close to orgasm soon. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body clenched as he started firing his spunk into Evans. “Jesus... fuck!” Ryan moaned, panting as his body pulsated with pleasure.

 

Feeling the sexy Canadian’s anus tighten around his cock sent Henry over the edge. He grunted and bit Ryan’s shoulder as he blew his second load.

The audience cheered watching the two men orgasm and then pull back from Chris.

 

Hugh Jackman took their place behind Evans and he grabbed the American hunk’s ass with both hands and squeezed his buff buttocks. “Quite the arse you have, mate.” The Aussie daddy growled. “I can’t wait to give it a good ride.” Jackman gripped his body and then flipped him over onto his back and held him down.

The crowd watched in awe as the tall, muscular, hairy, alpha male mounted the younger stud.

  
Chris moaned out loud as Hugh slowly slid his entire 11’’ prick deep into Evans’ already well-fucked and cum-slicked ass.

Everyone could tell exactly when Jackman’s cock pushed against Chris’ prostate by the way his eyes rolled back in his head.

Hugh leaned down over the other man and brought their mouths together in a kiss. The Wolverine hunk held Evans tight with their hairy chests pressed against each other while they engaged in a wet, smacking kiss.

 

As their kiss ended and Jackman straightened back up, a look of sheer ecstasy was on Chris’ face. He reached his hands up and felt Hugh’s chest, running his fingers over the firm, hairy muscles and kneading those mouth-watering pecs.

 

Hugh began moving his hips; fucking Evans with slow, powerful thrusts that he gradually increased in speed.

Chris panted as each plunge of Jackman’s cock came faster and more forceful than the last. “Own my ass, man.” He breathed out, staring up at Hugh’s stern, handsome face.

The Aussie daddy held Chris’ legs while delivering thrust after thrust.

 

Evans gripped the bed tightly as he panted, feeling Hugh ram his sweet spot again and again. His own cock laid stiff and throbbing on his abs.

Jackman felt his balls tense and he roared with pleasure as he busted his nut deep within the Captain America stud’s abused ass.

Chris Hardwick impulsively rushed over to the bed and went down on Evans’ cock.

 

Feeling his engorged shaft lodged in the comedian’s warm, wet throat while Hugh flooded his ass with spunk sent Evans over the edge. He shouted; “Ohhhhh FUCK YEAH!!!” as he blew his load.

  
Hardwick eagerly swallowed every drop of Chris Evans’ semen while rubbing-out another wad of his own cum into his hand, which he then ate after he finished drinking from Evans’ erection. The comedian then stood back up and addressed the audience again. “Let’s give it up for these superhero studs!” He declared with a wide grin.

The crowd erupted with cheers and vulgar praise.

 

The four stars stood together in front of the bed and basked in the appreciation of their horny fans. Their nude bodies were glistening with a sheen of sweat, their faces were still a bit flushed and their cocks hung plump between their thighs as they recovered from their intense orgasms.

 

Hugh Jackman slapped Evans on the back. “Another round of applause for this fella takin’ it like a champ!” He bellowed.

 

The crowd hollered once again and the other actors smirked at Chris deviously as they clapped along.

 

“I’m not gonna’ be bottoming again for a month.” Evans said in response as he reached back and rubbed his buttocks.

 

The guys waved to the audience before they filed off stage, drawing whistles from the crowd as their muscular asses flexed while walking away.

 

“I hope you all enjoyed that performance.” Hardwick said to the audience. “I know I did.” he added, licking his lips.

  
Backstage the guys were already teasing Chris. “I’m surprised you could walk off the stage after all that.” Cavill said, reaching over and squeezing one of Evan’s buff glutes.

“Sorry there, ‘Man of Steel’, but you don’t fuck half as hard as you think you do.” Chris replied, making Ryan and Hugh laugh.

 

“Oh is that so? Maybe I should show you how hard I can fuck when I’m not concerned with damaging a man’s arsehole beyond repair.” The sexy British stud countered while he stepped close to Chris.

 

“Get a room, mates.” Jackman said as he walked past them and smacked Henry’s ass.

 

“Only if I can come too and watch.” Reynolds added.

 

“Fuck, you guys were epic!” Chris Hardwick suddenly exclaimed as he walked into the room. “That display is gonna’ be in everyone’s spank-bank for the rest of their lives!”

“I assume that includes you.” Evans responded, looking at the comedian with a cheeky grin.

 

“Fuck yeah, man. Thanks for the protein shake, maybe I’ll get ripped like a superhero now.” Hardwick joked, flexing his arms.

 

“No problem, dude. Glad you had fun.” Evans replied.

 

“To getting cock at Comic-Con, huh guys?” Hardwick said, holding out his hand for a high-five.

“TO GETTING COCK AT COCK COMIC-CON!” The guys all cheered as they slapped each other high-fives.


	2. Superhero Fuck Fest (Original Title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the past stoy it takes palce a year after

Chris Hardwick couldn’t wait for tonight’s main event to start. After hosting a similar performance for a very lucky private audience at Comic-Con he was asked to host this new event which was guaranteed to be bigger and better than the previous one. He had finished getting ready and the show was set to begin soon.

 

The crowd was all in their seats and eager for the fun to begin.

 

Hardwick emerged from backstage and was greeted with plenty of cheers and whistling from the audience. The handsome comedian was completely nude and holding a microphone. “Good evening, everyone!” Chris declared to the audience with a wide grin. He was pleased to hear the crowd cheer as they took in the sight of his bare body. “As you can tell, I’m excited for tonight’s big show!” He exclaimed with a naughty chuckle as he used his free hand to flick his stiff nipples.Then he shook his hips, wagging his plump erection at the audience and said; “I’ve already got a hard-wick!”

 

The crowd laughed at his play on words and there was more whistling from his excited fans.

 

“Are ya’ll ready to see your favourite superhero studs?” Chris asked the audience.

 

More raucous cheering was their response.

 

“Good, ‘cause they’re here in the flesh… and nothing else.” Hardwick said with a teasing grin.

 

The crowd was going wild with anticipation.

 

“Doesn’t sound like you can wait any longer, we better tell them to get their asses out here! It’s time to meet the stars of the Superhero Sex Battle!” Chris shouted to the cheering audience.

  
“Our first team are the biggest, the most muscular… the most hung stars of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, please welcome; Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth and Chris Pratt!” Hardwick announced.

The crowd erupted with cheering as the three hunks emerged from backstage totally nude.

 

They stood together on one side of the stage and let the audience take in the sight of their rippling naked physiques and erect cocks.

 

Hemsworth raised his arms up and flexed his  bulging upper body, causing plenty of whistling from his many admirers.

 

Evans noticed what his buddy was doing and flashed a naughty grin while placing his hands on his hips and flexing his gorgeous pectorals.

 

Pratt played along and curled his arms, really showing off his huge biceps and thick forearms.

 

“Yup, us Chrises sure are ripped!” Hardwick declared in a fake tough-guy voice as he stepped over to the actors and posed along with them.

There was more good-natured laughing from the audience as they watched the comedian flex his much-less muscular but still tight and toned body.

“That we are!” Hemsworth chuckled before he suddenly grabbed Hardwick and put him in a headlock.

 

The comedian pretended like he was struggling to get out of the other man’s hold but really he was enjoying the feel of the Aussie stud’s powerful muscles against his bare skin. Once he was let go Hardwick rubbed his neck and then flicked his now throbbing erection. “Well it’s official; I’m into choke-sex now.” He quipped to the audience.

 

The crowd once again laughed at his sexual humour.

 

“Give it up for team MCU!” Hardwick shouted, which elicited another round of applause.

 

“Now let’s bring out the second team, none other than the Justice League! Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck and Jason Momoa!” Hardwick announced.

 

The three stars of DC superhero movies walked out, they were also in their birthday suits. All three were tall, beefy men with thick cocks. They stood on the opposite side of the other team.

The crowd whistled and hollered at their girthy, throbbing erections.

 

“Looks like you guys are ready to rumble.” Hardwick said as he moved over towards them. “Well I guess everyone knows why you got cast as the ‘Man of Steel’...” The comedian said as he reached over and flicked Cavill’s stiff prick.

 

“You have no idea…” Henry replied coyly with his sexy British accent.

 

The audience snickered deviously and whistled again as their imaginations ran wild.

 

“Damn… I wish I was a fly on the wall for that audition...” Hardwick replied with a smirk.

 

The crowd enthusiastically cheered at his remark to show that they shared his sentiment.

 

Cavill looked over at Chris Evans and gave him a wink.

 

The Captain America stud responded by discretely licking his lips. These two men had been enjoying a passionate sexual rivalry between them and they planned on continuing it tonight.

Pratt noticed their exchange and nudged Evans with his elbow.

 

“I’ll bet you guys had a lot of fun filming Justice League together.” Hardwick said.

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Momoa replied with a grin. The Hawaiian hunk clapped a hand on Ben and Henry’s shoulders.

  
“Alright! We’ve got one more team to bring out. Say hello to the stars from the X-Men movies; Hugh Jackman, Ryan Reynolds and Michael Fassbender!” Hardwick announced.

The audience cheered as the final team came out, just as nude as the others with their long cocks already stiff. They stood in between the other teams.

 

“Goddamn! All you guys are raring to go, aren’t you?” Hardwick exclaimed as he approached them. He was staring at their erections, particularly Jackman’s infamously hung piece of meat.

 

The three men stood together with Hugh in the middle. Ryan and Michael each had a hand on one of the massive Aussie’s buttocks.

 

“You know it, mate. Time to teach these younger men who their Daddy is…” Hugh replied.

 

“I know who my Daddy is.” Ryan said as he slipped his fingers between the Wolverine star’s firm glutes and lightly touched his asshole.

 

“That’s right. We just call him; ‘Daddy Logan’.” Fassbender added with a naughty grin as he squeezed the older man’s asscheek.

 

The audience was whistling and hollering as usual.

 

Meanwhile Hardwick was practically drooling as his eyes kept roaming over Jackman’s incredible body and huge erection. A drop of pre-cum leaked out of the comedian’s cockhead and slid down his shaft. “Don’t have to tell me who my Daddy is.” He breathed out slowly.

 

Hugh let out an arrogant chuckle as he looked down at the host of tonight’s show. “How about we get started then? Like you said; we’re rarin’ to go.”

 

“Sounds good to me, I’m pretty sure the other teams are ready too.” Hardwick replied.

 

The other men voiced their agreement. Every actor was extremely horny.

 

The crowd was cheering as stagehands brought out an enormous bed to the centre of the stage. The actors gathered around it and sized each other up.

 

“Alright guys, the goal of tonight’s event is to see which team can fuck their competitors the most. So try to watch your back…” Hardwick instructed the men.

 

All the actors got on their knees on the mattress.

 

Some cameramen got in position around the stage to film the action from all angles. There were large screens set up so everyone in the audience, even if they were seated in the back, could see the performance. The footage was also being recorded for some movie producers and other Hollywood insiders to enjoy.

 

“We won’t keep you waiting any longer.” Hardwick announced to the crowd. “It’s time for the Superhero Sex Battle to begin!” He shouted excitedly.

 

The audience roared with applause as the actors moved to each other and started going at it.

 

The tallest men from each team; Chris Hemsworth, Jason Momoa and Hugh Jackman all met up right in the middle of the bed. The three huge hunks were grappling with each other, trying to assert their dominance over the others; their hands groping and pressing their hard muscles and their cocks rubbing and slapping together.

 

Chris Evans and Henry Cavill immediately went to each other and started making-out hot and heavy. Their hairy, sculpted chests were pressed together as they felt-up each other’s rippling backs and buff asses.

 

“I’m going to plow your fine arse…” Henry whispered in Chris’ ear as he squeezed the other man’s buttocks.

 

Evans breathed out slowly. “‘Fraid not, buddy. Not tonight… can’t let my team down.” He whispered back.

  
All of the men were now going at it with each other; groping and licking their muscles, making-out, rubbing cocks together. It was obvious to everyone watching that these guys were almost delirious with lust. They were already moaning and panting as they worked each other over in a lewd, sex-induced craze. 

“I want you... to ride my cock… like a cowboy.” Cavill whispered to Evans. He was breathing heavy, his chest pushing against the other man’s.

 

“I do want to ride you… but I don’t know…” Chris trailed off, unsure of himself.

 

There was some shuffling around as a few of the guys were crawling around the bed, positioning themselves behind other actors.

 

Henry was looking the Captain America star in the eyes when suddenly he let out a deep gasp.

 

Chris Pratt had gotten behind him and slipped his cock between the Man of Steel’s impressive glutes. Pratt chuckled naughtily as he penetrated the Superman stud and buried his shaft all the way up his ass.

 

“Looks like we have cock in ass! Repeat; cock in ass, folks!” Hardwick excitedly announced to the cheering audience. “Score one point for team MCU.” The comedian continued to leer at the tantalizing display of man-on-man action.

 

Pratt and Evans looked at each other over Cavill’s shoulder grinning and the Guardians of the Galaxy star gave his friend a wink.

 

Evans decided to give in to Henry and moved his body so that he could mount his throbbing prick.

 

“That’s it, get on my cock!” The handsome British actor grunted.

 

“Fuck yeah…!” Evans let out a long moan as he slid his ass down on the other man’s dick.

 

Hardwick was jerking his cock with one hand as he surveyed the orgy. “Looks like Captain America is sliding down on someone else’s flagpole.” He quipped to the audience.

The crowd cheered as one of the cameramen got a great shot of Evans’ ass swallowing Cavill’s thick shaft.

 

“Score a point for the Justice League.” The host announced.

 

The three biggest men from each team were still grappling with each other when Ryan Reynolds got down underneath Hugh Jackman and started sucking his massive prick.

“Uhh, Ryan… you’re not supposed to--” Hardwick started talking but abruptly stopped when Chris Hemsworth managed to force Jason Momoa down on his back.  

Hemsworth mounted the hunky Hawaiian and shoved his cock deep into his ass.

 

“Ahhhhh yeah! Feels good!” Jason moaned. A look of ecstasy came over his face as he was filled with Chris’ manhood.

 

The Aussie stud leaned down and started kissing the other man, their short beards rubbing together.

 

“Goddamn that is hot…” Hardwick said, trailing off as he stared at them.

 

Jackman decided to grab Reynolds and reposition him so he could fuck him in the ass instead of his throat.

 

“No guys, you’re supposed to fuck the other teams!” Hardwick called out to them, but the two men seemed to ignore him and Hugh began thrusting into Ryan.

Meanwhile Michael Fassbender was making-out with Ben Affleck and had allowed the larger man to penetrate him without a struggle.

  
Chris Hardwick looked around at all the actors; each one was completely focused on their current sexual activity and none of them seemed to be interested in how their team was doing in this game. 

All of the men were sweating profusely as they groped each other’s glistening muscles and they were all panting and moaning as they pleasured each other.

Hardwick noticed that there was something different about Ryan Reynolds though. All the guys were horny and fucking their hearts out, but Ryan wasn’t breathing as heavily as the others.

 

Reynolds was certainly horny and eager to get fucked but he also seemed to be the most clear-headed, unlike the others who were practically in a lustful frenzy.

The host watched as Fassbender and Affleck stopped kissing and Ben turned the other man around and bent him over so Michael could suck Ryan’s cock while he fucked him.

Now Reynolds and Fassbender were 69ing while Hugh fucked Ryan and Ben fucked Michael.

 

Hardwick kept jerking his cock until he came in his hand. A few in the crowd noticed him orgasm and watched him eat-up his own cum.

 

Jackman and Affleck leaned their heads together and were making-out as they kept plowing the other men. Their large, muscular bodies were dripping with sweat and drops repeatedly fell down onto Michael’s back.

 

Reynolds and Fassbender were deepthroating each other, eagerly gagging on cock while their asses were stuffed. Eventually they made each other cum and both actors gladly swallowed every drop of semen.

 

It wasn’t long before Hugh and Ben were shooting their loads inside the other men either.

 

Meanwhile Henry Cavill was enjoying being sandwiched between Chris Evans and Chris Pratt. When he swung his hips forward he drove hard into Evans’ exquisite ass, and when he swung back he got an ass-full of Pratt’s rigid prick. He kept moving his hips; savouring the pleasure of both men’s bodies.

 

Evans took turns kissing Henry or leaning his head over to kiss with Pratt over Cavill’s shoulder.

 

“Ohhhh yes! God this feels soooo good!” The Superman stud moaned as the dual sensations overwhelmed him. He gasped out loud as he climaxed and his hot seed flooded the Captain America star’s ass. Cavill’s own hole clenched around Pratt and started to milk his cock.

 

Pratt closed his eyes and grunted as he busted his nuts into the gorgeous British actor.

 

The three men collapsed together into a pile of sweaty muscles and Evans stroked his cock as he watched his buddy Chris Hemsworth fuck Jason Momoa.

 

Hemsworth was really thrusting hard; his balls were smacking against the other man’s tight flesh and his prick repeatedly pummeled Jason’s sweet spot.

 

Momoa grinned up at the Australian stud and squeezed his meaty pectorals while he appreciated this rough fucking. He used his thumbs to rub Chris’ nipples.

 

Eventually Hemsworth started moaning out loud as he came. His warm seed filling Jason’s ass.

 

“Looks like we’re the only ones who haven’t cum yet.” Evans said to Momoa.

 

“You’re right. I guess that means it’s our turn on top…” Jason replied coyly.

 

Hugh Jackman grinned at the two men. “I could use a cock up my arse…” He declared.

 

“Hey guys, you’re supposed to-- ohh, never mind…” Hardwick said.

  
Hugh got on all fours with his muscular ass pointed towards Chris Evans. 

Evans quickly got into position behind him and slid his shaft into the mature Aussie.

 

Momoa got on his knees and whispered in Hemsworth’s ear; “You gave me a great fuck, man. How about I return the favour?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Hemsworth murmured before he too got down on all fours with his ass raised in the air.

 

Soon Jason had his long dick stuffed up the other man’s rear-end. He and Evans grinned at each other and slapped high-five as they began thrusting their hips.

 

“Hey, I wanna’ get fucked too!” Ben Affleck exclaimed as he laid on his back.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Chris Pratt added, laying beside Affleck.

 

Henry Cavill and Michael Fassbender decided they also wanted to top the men that had just plowed them; so Henry mounted Chris and Michael mounted Ben.

 

Ryan Reynolds was laying in the middle of the bed watching all the other actors fuck and make-out. “So this is Heaven? Not bad.” He joked as he played with his nipples.

 

“Ohhh yeah, this is Heaven…” Hardwick said as he watched the guys continue ramming their cocks into each other.

 

Most of the audience had already cum as they masturbated to this performance but as the stars just kept going the crowd just kept pleasuring themselves.

 

The men were just as passionate as before; grunting and moaning, their sinewy bodies drenched with sweat as their muscles flexed.

 

Hardwick licked his lips as he stared at their slick, glistening physiques. His cock started to get hard again and he resumed stroking his shaft.

 

Ryan Reynolds looked all around and watched his fellow superhero actors fuck like animals.

 

Chris Evans, Jason Momoa, Henry Cavill and Michael Fassbender were all grunting and panting as they slammed their bodies forward again and again, drops of sweat flying off from them.

Chris Hemsworth and Hugh Jackman were thrusting their hips back, showing off their power-bottom skills while they took a hard pounding.

 

Chris Pratt and Ben Affleck kissed each other as they laid side-by-side.

 

They all kept going at it intensely, like they were unable to control themselves and eventually the tops started to feel themselves get close to orgasm.

 

Hardwick listened to them moan out loud as they reached climax and he worked himself over the edge, spraying his cum all over the floor while he knew the stars were shooting their loads up each other’s asses.

 

Reynolds also jerked-off as he watched; coating his abs with his warm spunk.

 

All the men laid together on the bed, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“Well… I guess the winners are… all of us!” Hardwick announced to the crowd. “The Superhero Sex Battle turned out to be a great big Superhero Fuckfest!” He shouted.

The audience roared with cheering and applause, by this point everyone had cum at least once.

 

After the audience left the actors slowly got up off the bed and shuffled backstage. They were still exhausted and most of them sat down in chairs provided for them.

  
“Holy shit you guys, that was insane!” Hardwick exclaimed as he walked over toward the actors.

“I don’t know what came over me…” Evans groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I almost blacked out the second time I came.” Henry admitted.

 

Pratt had his eyes closed and rubbed his temples. “I feel like my cock just ran a marathon… does that make sense?” He sighed.

 

“No.” Jackman stated matter-of-factly as he stood by a table with some water bottles on it. “But I don’t know what the hell happened.” He grabbed one of the bottles and poured it over his face and chest, the cool water sliding down his beard and hairy pecs.

 

“Yeah, about that… I kinda’ know what happened…” Ryan confessed with a sly grin on his face.

 

“What did you do?” Hardwick asked. His own lips curled in a smirk.

 

“Well before the show started we were all here, having a drink…” Reynolds started explaining.

 

“Yeah, we all know that. What did you do?” Hugh demanded, taking a no-nonsense tone.

 

“I made sure I got here first so I could spike your drinks with a little… aphrodisiac.” The Deadpool star explained.

 

“You drugged us? Why? You should’ve known we were all eager to have fun.” Jason asked.

 

“Ohh I know, but I wanted you all to be… extra fun.” Ryan answered. “And you were, it was sooo worth it!” He laughed.

 

“It totally was.” Hardwick added snickering.

 

“I agree, that was a lot of fun…” Hemsworth chuckled, stepping up behind the comedian and slapping him on the back. “I can tell you enjoyed it!” He suddenly put Hardwick in a headlock again and flexed his huge bicep, the taut muscle pressing against the smaller man’s neck.

 

After being released Hardwick had the Aussie stud’s armpit sweat smeared all over his face. “Yeah, I’m totally into choke-sex now. I’m not joking this time.” He said, licking his lips.

 

The guys shared a laugh, knowing everyone had equally enjoyed this Superhero Fuckfest.


End file.
